Dripping Like A Saturated Sunrise
by MINTERRIA
Summary: You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece. [Akashi/OC]
1. Chapter 1

_i._

Whistle blows. Shoes squeaking on cold, graffiti pavement. Heavy breaths and sharp eyes.

" _Check_."

A soft whisper. Gentle, clear sound mingled in messy noise - different from what had previously been in the air. It is silent. It is peaceful. It is _clean_. And she is glad.

But she also wonders why everyone is so quiet when they used to be so _noisy_. Clouded, red eyes flash in the light. _Ah,_ and she _sees_.

The ball bounces, and its time in the air freezes. Everything just stops.

Shocked, defeated, _despairing_ eyes look back into her own.

She doesn't know why they look so much like hers.

 _ii._

It repeats, over and over and over again - until she finally gets sick of the disgusting feeling in her mouth. (She tries, and tries and tries and _tries_ to wash it out.) It used to be like a drug. Something to push all her anger, her pain, her sadness, her tears into - something she could rely on to hold her up whenever she needed the boost; when her banister was teetering dangerously off the cliff. (And when she felt, scarily, too numb to do anything else.)

It's not, anymore. Now, it's only a place where she destroys other people's worlds. (Just like what her parents did to hers.)

Now, it is a _chore_. She hates it.

But for the sake of sentimentality. She still plays.

 _iii._

They continue to scream. And throw things. And the house shakes with the ferocity of her mother's anger. They speak of affairs and business and pain and _loneliness_ \- and they have completely forgotten she is there.

They don't know she is listening. They don't know her heart _aches._

She is invisible to the world.

But the world isn't invisible to her.

 _iv._

She is shipped to a country on the other side of the world.

She shouldn't have been too surprised.

* * *

 **author's notes:**

writing this to get rid of my writer's block :)


	2. Chapter 2

_v._

It's a nice experience, in a way.

America was always so dull. (And so predictable. And so so so toxic.)

This place is littered with green in every corner and though she doesn't care about colors as much, she remembers she used to like the shade. And the general idea she had when she took that first step into Japan was that it was really homely. Warm. Like two arms were welcoming her in with the scent of jasmine and pleasant citrus.

(But then again, how would she know what it felt like to be loved?)

And it's a nice feeling knowing that since it was likely no one knew her here ( - her parents never really gave this country a glance when it came to business deals - ) if she gave them the littlest amount of attention they would likely stop bothering her.

And she would finally be alone.

Easy.

 _vi._

Her aunt is irrelevant. Her uncle is irrelevant. Her cousins are irrelevant.

Their smiling faces blur together into a pool of indistinguishable shapes and colors until she gives up trying to differentiate everyone.

They end up being blank canvases.

And she can't give herself the motivation to hold enough steady attention to remember their names.

 _vii._

And then the last few days before school starts start to trickle down the hourglass.

It doesn't take long until she has to think of the reasons why she should get out of bed to wear her irritatingly white and blue blazer and disgustingly short skirt.

She pulls the curtains away from the window. (Her mother always told her to get a tan. She was too pale and looked too sickly and they wouldn't want to be seen as mistreating their only daughter, would they?)

Ah.

The sun hurts her eyes.

 _viii._

She walks into homeroom with a few more minutes to spare.

Everyone is already in groups and only a few are isolated, but she can already tell they'll all get integrated into one of those circles eventually.

She won't, of course. (People've always thought her disturbing.)

So she gets a random seat at the front and stares at nothing and everything at the same time.

She just wants the day to end.

 ** _author's notes:_**

is the formatting messed up?


	3. Chapter 3

_ix._

The teacher's name is Sanada. (She has a feeling she'll have to talk to this one a lot, so she can't forget him.)

He's a try-hard. He has that face that's made to look stiff and uncaring, but when he greets the class it's clear that he's trying to look like one of those teachers that are cheerful in everything they do.

He just ends up being annoying. And her ears hurt at the high pitch.

He starts calling the attendance.

"Introduce yourselves once I mention your names," he says, "say something like, 'Hi, my name is Sanada-sensei and I like teaching.' Maybe give me something that will help me remember all of you."

She doesn't like him.

 _x._

She manages to get out of the classroom intact. Her eardrums are still screaming, but she got out of it intact.

When her name was called, she ended up saying something like: "Hey. I play basketball and I read in my free time." They don't need to know anything else other than her name and what else her stupid teacher required her to say. She can speak Japanese just fine, and they don't have to know she's from America.

She forgot everyone else.

 _xi._

When she got to school earlier that morning, there was a huge crowd of students in front of the building.

The crowd is still there come lunch.

She has to pass by there to get to the cafeteria, so she has to deal with people pushing her around.

Ah, she's so so so tired of this.

(She just wants to - )

Someone squeals in her ear.

 _xii._

He introduces himself as Reo and says the basketball team is looking for managers. ("First year-chan! You're so cute and you look so responsible! You're perfect for this job.")

He's weird. He looks like a girl.

(She's seen her fair share of males with long hair, but they still looked like males and this one is on another league altogether.)

And his reasons for scouting her out are so stupid.

"So, first year-chan! Do you want to join?"

"Are girls allowed to be on the team?" She deadpans.

"Yeah, of course they a - wait what?"

"Are girls allowed to be on the team?"

"The basketball team, you mean?"

"Yes. I would like to join."

She's so bored.

 ** _author's note:_**

double update for today. and i'm so sorry for the delay! i got stuck somewhere in the middle of the second chapter and couldn't continue.


End file.
